


Lose the Battle, Win the War

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Javi finally gives up the battle he has been fighting for years, and follows his heart.





	Lose the Battle, Win the War

**Author's Note:**

> To start September right, let's start it with Yuzuvier, shall we? (And yes, I realize it's already the 2nd, but I wrote this on the 1st, so... still counts?)

It is oddly satisfying. To give up. Give in. Slide off the ring, rub at the lighter skin underneath. To finally admit defeat – or declare victory. Javi is not quite sure which. All he knows is that he has been fighting for years now… To try and salvage something that was never meant to be in the first place. But mostly battling himself, battling his heart. It feels good to lose that battle. To burn that bridge.

It is easy, afterwards. To book the flight. Get on the plane. Sleep through the long-haul from Madrid to Tokyo, then toss back a shitty airport espresso before boarding the local flight on to Sendai.

It is a relief, to text Yuzu without the constant drag of guilt.  _ When do you skate tomorrow?  _ No  _ if _ in the question, because of course Yuzu skates daily, even a couple of years into retirement. Javi imagines Yuzu will skate until his last breath. It was his first love, Yuzu had told him, skating. Javi, his second. Yuzu had told him that, too.

It is a wonder, how the simple sight of Yuzu can make his heart sing, after all these years. He steps onto the ice and without a single word, falls into rhythm beside Yuzu, matching his pace, if not his grace.

It is a compliment, the way Yuzu stumbles over his toe-pick and falls the moment he catches sight of Javi there, a few strokes in.

Javi smiles. Extends a hand, then pulls Yuzu to his feet once he takes it.

“You’re here,” Yuzu states quietly, his eyes intense and full of the same yearning Javi has felt tugging at his own heart for years.

“I am,” Javi confirms, knowing that Yuzu doesn’t really mean here, as in in Sendai, as in at this rink.

“To stay?” Yuzu inquires, careful, because they have been through this before, Yuzu exposing his heart for Javi, and Javi trampling it with his stubborn idea of what life was supposed to look like.

“For as long as you will have me,” Javi says, and opens his arms a hopeful fraction. 

“Then stay,” Yuzu says and glides forward, into the circle of Javi’s arms, where he belongs. He rests his chin on Javi’s shoulder, and whispers. “For ever.”


End file.
